Fishy Love
by Musha-chan
Summary: *SHONEN-AI* Hayate is meeting Hayabusa at a lake and "Love is in the air"..XD


Fishy Love 

****

****

****

Warning: This story contains Shonen-Ai elements!! Don´t read if you don´t like!! 

The pairing is Hayabusa x Hayate. This is my first story, so don´t be so harsh to me. There  may be some grammatically problems since I´m from Germany. But I like to thank Windy Onii-sama that he read the story first. Oh yeah, and DOA and its Charas are property of Tecmo!!! I only do with them what I want but I don´t belong them. Have fun with the story then!! ^^

--------------------------

It was a sunny  afternoon in spring. Not too cold and not too hot. 

Hayabusa sat on a big stone at the lakeside, a fishing rod  in his hands and a hat on his head. He was lost in his thoughts and didn´t  notice that a fish had bitten. Surprised Hayabusa hurried up to catch it. He was a little disappointed when he saw it. It was just a small one. Not what he wanted. He looked a for different fish.

But Hayabusa didn´t mind that much and put it into a bucket he had prepared for the fishes. There was another, bigger one in it.

He threw back the fishing line into the water and waited again.

While he was sitting there, a shadow a approached towards him. But he wouldn´t be a Ninja, if he hadn´t noticed that already. Silently it sneaked nearer. Hayabusa smiled to himself. He knew who it was.

The shadow was only a few inches away now when Ryu said: 

 "Hello Hayate! How are you?"

Hayate startled and fell to the ground. He didn´t expected that. He thought he was silent enough so that he could surprise his friend. After all, he was Ninja too!

"Oh man, Ryu! You´re too good to be human!" he said and crawled beside Hayabusa.

"Well thank you, I take that as a compliment." Hayabusa chuckled.

Hayate smiled warmly back.

"What are you doing, Ryu?"

The other Ninja stared. What a stupid question. Maybe Hayate had not only lost his memory back then…

"I´m fighting demons." He answered sarcastic.

"With a fishing rod?"

"No you idiot!"

Hayabusa smacked the back of Hayate´s head and concentrated back on the lake.

Hayate rubbed the aching spot and glared a bit sad at his buddy.

"You´re mean… That was just a joke…*sniffle*" He turned away and it looked like he was crying.

"Aww, come on Hayate." Hayabusa said. He felt a bit guilty. He patted on his friend´s shoulder.

But Hayate didn´t response.

"Don´t make such a fuss, Hayate." 

But Hayate didn´t response.

"Hey…"

Suddenly Hayate began to shudder. Then unexpected he turned again to Hayabusa and smiled  brightly at him. 

"Just a Joke!"

Now Ryu startled. "You´re….. incredible!" 

The other laughed happily.

Hayabusa´s expression turned a little sadly suddenly.

"It looks like you have a happy life now…"

Hayate stopped laughing and looked to his friend.

"Well, you could say so… Hm, it´s hard to be the leader of the Mugen Tenshin. So much to do." He smiled again but stopped immediately and sighed. "But… I´m worried about Kasumi…. And I miss her."

"So do I."

Silence fell upon them. Hayate felt somehow uncomfortable. But not because of Kasumi. It was because of Ryu.

When he got back his memory he remembered a feeling he had for Ryu for a long time. 

That warm feeling that some people might call love.

Hayate had never told Hayabusa about it. He was too shy.

How would his friend react? Especially now that he had a girlfriend. Irene was her name. Hayate had never met her but something inside of him couldn´t stand her. Was he jealous? Maybe. After all HE was the one who knew Ryu since childhood .Hayate was here to clear up all those things.

"Hey, Hayate…" Ryu suddenly started.

Hayate snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?!"

"Why are you here?"

"Huh? Can´t I just visit my best friend? We haven´t seen us for quite a time now. It´s my right, isn´t it?"

"You´re right…?  Sounds like I´m your property."

Hayate blushed deeply at this. Indeed, that was one of his deepest thoughts. Nobody should have known about it.

"That…that was.. a joke… right.?" He stuttered and smiled unsure.

"Do you think that it was one?"

"Err.. you can´t mean it that way, right? I mean we´re not.. we´re not…"  Hayate faltered.

"We are not what? Together? A couple?"

Hayate blushed even more. Had Ryu the same feelings as him? Could that be?

"Ryu, you…"

He couldn´t end his sentence because Hayabusa suddenly kissed him!

Hayate was stunned. Was that really happening?

Slowly the Ninja responded the kiss. It felt warm and soft. He had always dreamt of this moment. He felt like he was in heaven.

Hayabusa broke of the kiss and looked deep into the eyes of his friend.

"Ryu.."

"Hayate, I love you."

It was no dream. Ryu really said that.

"I…I love you too."

Hayabusa smiled pleased and hugged Hayate.

"Finally it is said." He whispered into the other´s ear.

"Huh? You had that longer in mind?"

"Actually, yeah. I was just too shy to say it."

"Whoahh! Me too!"

Both of them smiled, happy to have the other one  so near.

But there was something they didn´t have noticed. 

The line of the fishing rod bounced lightly from side to side.

The reason why Hayabusa was at this lake, was that people say, that a very huge and strong fish lived in it. Hayabusa´s goal was to catch it.

And now it seemed that that fish was right now hanging at his rod.

But the Ninja was "busy" with other things at the moment and the fish didn´t want to stay there for the rest of his life. So it pulled very hard at the line and Hayabusa who still had the fishing rod in his hands was thrown with a loud ´splash!` into the water.

Hayate was shocked and didn´t move. But then he jumped up and shouted for Hayabusa.

"RYU! Are you all right?!"

Hayabusa dived up, having a not so happy look on his face. He grumbled something like: "Stupid fish… Stupid Hayate… My clothes….*sob" and then sunk back into the lake.

**--* End *--**


End file.
